iWanna Kiss Carly
by Stessa
Summary: From iWanna Stay With Spencer. Freddie gets a perfect idea of how to get Carly to stay. It involves Carly, Sam and... kissing? CarlyxSam. Cam. -Part three added; now complete-
1. Part One

**iWanna Kiss Carly **

**Part One  
**

Carly couldn't believe that she was actually being forced to move to Yakima. She didn't want to move. She wanted to stay with Spencer. She loved him, and he loved her. Wasn't that enough? He could take care of her. Sure, she more often took care of him, and she mostly was the one that cooked, but it didn't matter… They were doing so good. She hated that that was about to be ruined.

She was so upset. She couldn't even function properly in school. It was that horrible. Normally she loved school and wanted to do good, but this was too much. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she was going to move – she wouldn't be with Spencer or Freddie any longer. Or most importantly… Sam. She wouldn't see Sam anymore. It was a horrible thought and Carly almost started crying by just thinking of it.

She made her way to her locker in deep thought. Freddie and Sam were standing there. Sam was saying something about Freddie; probably something about his hair, his clothes or anything she could make fun of. But Carly didn't even care to make it stop; she'd miss all those insults. Her friends' obsessive fighting was a thing she'd miss so much.

"Carly!" Freddie exclaimed, when he finally realized that she was standing there, lost in her own world, "Are you okay, Carly?"

Sam leaned herself against the locker next to her, "Just tell him to keep his mouth shut, Carly. You don't want him here, do you? I could tell him to move." She shot Freddie a look and raised an eyebrow, "It'd be no problem… _really_."

"Nah, it's okay, Sam." Carly replied and locked eyes with her best friend, "Thanks though."

Freddie stuck his tongue out at Sam and said, "Haha! There you see it. She does want me around!" he mocked Sam; apparently their discussion had been about her. Carly hoped Sam had made it very clear, that she didn't want to date him. But he probably wouldn't understand that – not at all if Sam told him.

"Close your mouth, Freddie." Sam said, and pushed herself away from her locker, to have a better look at Carly. She was concerned about her best friend; she was so sad. Sam understood why; she was sad too. But there had got to still be a way for her to stay. There had got to. She couldn't leave. What about Spencer? What about Freddie? What about iCarly? What about… her? "Carly," she said, and reached a hand out to stroke her cheek, "we'll figure something out. We will, I promise. Don't you have any ideas yourself?"

Carly sighed, "I was thinking of dressing up as a punk." She told her best friend, but then shrugged, "But then I thought differently… He'll probably think it's Spencer's fault and take me away anyway. Spencer will probably approve of it. It's like, no matter what I do, I know how it'll go."

Sam groaned and hit her head against the locker a couple of times, before she let her forehead rest on it, "We've got to think of something!" she groaned and then turned her head to the side, to watch Freddie, "You're sort of smart, Freddie… You must be able to think of something."

Freddie placed a hand behind his ear, as if to hear better, "Was that just a compliment?" he wondered aloud, and shot Carly a questionable look. "Did I hear correctly?"

"Shut up." Sam grumbled and swatted him across the head, after turning around, "I'm never gonna repeat it, so you better go type the moment into your digital diary." She gave Carly a funny look, "Hey, I can't think of anything, maybe the rubber duck-boy will think of something, right? It's worth a shot."

Carly couldn't help but laugh a little, but she stopped when she saw the look on Freddie's face. She took in a deep breath, and decided to get down to business instead, "So Freddie? Do you think you've got an idea?"

"Anything for you Carly…" Freddie gushed, as he got lost in her eyes and her hair.

Again, Sam swatted him across the head, "We don't have all day, funny looking-dude, so get to it." she demanded, that determined look in her eyes.

"Well," Freddie said, and got all excited, like usually, when he was about to reveal some great idea, "I was thinking about this all night – Mom and I were making potpourri out of dead flowers, so I had a lot of time – and I actually came up with something that I think you guys will like. I'm not gonna like it, though, but I have a feeling you girls will be okay with it."

"Spit it out, Freddie!" Carly said, a feeling of hope soaring through her body; if Freddie had an idea that would help her stay, she might just kiss him as a reward.

"Yes, spit it out, doofus!" Sam added.

"The plan is called 'iWanna Kiss Carly'," Freddie begun, as he got more and more confident that this was going to work, "and it's basically the same as iCarly, just without the 'wanna kiss'." He finished, and smiled hugely, thinking that this was going to end great.

"Soo…" Sam said, as she tried to find a meaning behind all this, "you _do_ wanna kiss Carly?"

"Yes!" Freddie quickly said, and Sam rolled her eyes.

"But how would that help me stay?" Carly wondered, as her hope sank. She just thought Freddie had a great idea, and then he went, telling them something so sucky. She appreciated his effort, though.

Freddie groaned, "Well, sure, I wanna kiss Carly, but…" he gave them a funny look, "That was not the plan at all. Just 'cuz the plan is called 'iWanna Kiss Carly', doesn't mean _I _wanna kiss Carly… even if I do." He got a dreamy look on his face for a couple of seconds and Sam had to snap her fingers in front of his face a couple of times before he went back to reality, "I just want you to kiss her."

The last statement was directed in Sam's direction. She looked confused for a second before she glanced over her shoulder to see if anyone was standing there, but the fact that she was leaning against the locker, made it pretty sure that no one else was there – Freddie could only be talking to her. She turned back around and shot him a funny look, "Me?" she asked him.

"Yes." Freddie just said, even if it pained him to say so. A person like Sam should never be allowed to touch a girl like Carly. Carly was way too special and delicate. Sam was just… Sam; she was gross, she ate weird stuff, and she did stupid things.

Sam and Carly turned to look at each other and the minute their eyes met, they each broke into an over exaggerated laugh. That was just too funny. Them? Kissing!? Ha! That was the weirdest suggestion anyone had ever done. Why would they kiss? And how would that help Carly by staying? At any cause, she'd be taken away from Spencer just to be away from Sam. Freddie hadn't really thought this through… It was stupid. There was just no way this would work.

"What?!" Freddie asked, a helpless look across his face, "Why are you laughing? Carly? Carly, why are you laughing?" he didn't bother addressing Sam; he knew she would just ignore him anyway.

Carly had to wipe a run-away tear off of her cheek. Sometimes, when she laughed a lot, she couldn't help but cry. The tears would just flow when she got the stomach cramps from laughing; everything would just be too much, and she couldn't hold back. She got her act together though and took in a couple of deeps breaths, so she could answer Freddie properly, "Freddie, why wouldn't we be laughing?" she gave him an odd look, "Me and Sam? Kissing! That's just…" she turned to look at Sam, and once again, the two of them broke out laughing.

Freddie sighed and leaned himself against his locker, checking his watch for the time. He wondered how long it would take for them to stop finding it funny. They thought it was a stupid idea, but he had done his research. He knew what he was doing. He knew, that if Carly was a 'lesbian', her grandfather wouldn't touch her. He'd rush out of there, and never look back. He was sure of this fact, he just had to explain that to the two girls.

He followed the clock as the seconds ticked by and about a minute later, the two girls had finally calmed down enough, to actually start breathing normally. They were both supporting themselves against a locker, and Freddie stepped up, crossing his arms across his chest, "Done now?" he questioned.

"Yup!" Sam said, and you could hear just how much she enjoyed this, "Oh Freddie-boy. That was actually pretty funny. I didn't think you would be capable of this, but you actually lighted up the mood."

"That wasn't my intention." Freddie said, but then quickly realized that Sam had just given him another compliment (the second this day! What was _up_ with world?), so he gave her a smile, "But thank you, though." He sad.

Sam's smile stiffened and she casually leaned back against the locker, and acted like this didn't affect her at all.

"Freddie, how on earth did you think something like that would help me stay?" Carly asked her friend as she glanced briefly at Sam. It wasn't that she didn't want to kiss her; she wouldn't mind kissing her. They were best friends. They would be able to handle it with no problems. It was just a little weird. That was all.

Freddie got ready for his speech; it was now he had to sell his idea, "Because it will." He said, and when he knew they were about to protest, he quickly continued, "No, shhhh!" he said and pointed a finger in Sam's direction, "Hear me out, okay? I checked your grandfather, Carly. He's not very well into the whole gay-relationship. He wouldn't touch them."

"How would you know?" Carly asked, and got interested in this; if Freddie was so sure, maybe they ought to try it?

"He made a statement to the local newspaper a couple of times." Freddie said, and looked briefly at Sam; happy to see that she was getting into the idea too, "I just googled him. No biggie. But-" he paused, "-if you decided to do this, I'm thinking that this will freak him out and he'll leave you here. There's not more to it."

Sam pushed herself away from the lockers and went into the middle of the hallway where she stopped and made a serious thinking-pose, "Mhm," she wondered, a finger on her chin, "that might actually work, Carly!" she finished and turned around with a smile on her face, to look at her best friend.

Carly couldn't contain the smile coming to her lips as she stepped closer to Sam, rubbing her arms, "Is it something you would be willing to do?" she asked; she really hoped Sam would. It seemed like this was the last solution.

"Of course!" Sam said, and reached her hands out, placing them on Carly's shoulders, "Anything for you, Carly. We gotta work through this together." She let her hands slide down Carly's arms until they reached her hands, where she linked their fingers, "Let's do it." she said, "Tonight."

Carly shot Sam a happy smile, before she turned to Freddie too. Letting go of one of Sam's hands, she reached out for Freddie, and before neither of her friends could move, she had forced them both into a group-hug; she could never leave these two. No matter what happened.

**--ooo--**

The plan was put into action that evening. They had carefully decided how to go about it. Freddie would talk Spencer and Carly's grandfather out of the apartment, while Sam and Carly would get ready on the couch. The minute they stepped inside again, Carly and Sam would kiss. It wouldn't be possible for Carly' grandfather to miss this, so they just hoped for the right reaction from him. But Carly believed Freddie had guessed correctly. He was good at stuff like this.

"So…" Sam nervously said, as she kicked back on the couch, "How do we go about this? Do we like, just lock lips or do you want _whole thang_?"

Carly fidgeted nervously with a loose hem on her top, "I dunno." She replied and turned on the couch, so she could watch Sam fully, "I guess we better just… make it convincing. Whatever it takes. I wanna stay."

"Hey, I got that." Sam replied and turned around too, "I want you to stay too. I just hope Spencer won't hate me. But then again…" she bit her lip with a sigh, "He is Spencer. No problem there."

"We better just be ready." Carly decided with a determined voice, "They can come in any second and we have to be at it when they come. Let's not think too much about what we're gonna do."

"Yeah," Sam agreed with cute frown-lines on her forehead, "yeah, let's just roll with the punches. I can do that. I certainly do at school."

Carly giggled, "Yeah well, maybe you shouldn't do that there." She just said, and scooped a little closer to Sam on the couch. Their knees were now rubbing against each other, and she was listening intensely for any sounds from the hallway. She was ready to grab the other girl the minute she heard them. She wasn't going to back out of this; she was going to do this.

Sam shrugged, "Hey, I have no problem." Sam just said and too moved closer to Carly, they were now sitting as close as two people can get, without actually doing anything, "You know? This is kinda weird. Maybe we should just-"

Carly cut her off by grabbing her around the neck and putting her lips on hers. She had heard movements right outside their door, and she didn't want to take any chances. She could feel Sam stiffen a bit at first, but eventually she kissed her back, knowing that this was now or never, when they heard the apartment door open. Carly gave the kiss everything she had, and was actually surprised to learn that Sam was a very good kisser.

A startled scream (she knew this was Spencer) was heard and the two girls broke apart, acting very surprised. Spencer had dropped everything he was holding while Freddie looked really disgusted. Her grandfather though… looked shell-shocked; his mouth was agape. His eyes were emotionless. It was a horrible sight for Carly because she did love him.

"What is going on in here?" Freddie asked, trying to act like he didn't know. He wasn't doing a very good job; he pronounced each word very carefully and it just sounded fake.

Sam resisted to roll his eyes and jumped off of the couch. She was a born liar, so this was no problem, "We…" she breathed out, "We thought you guys would be away longer."

"Yeah…" Carly added, a stiff smile on her lips. She wasn't the best liar either. "We _didn't_ want you to find out this way." She made up and glanced nervously at Sam.

"Carly Shay!" Carly's grandfather said and shook his head in disbelief, "I cannot believe you. This is absolutely disgusting." He crossed the floor and grabbed his jacket, quickly slipping it on, "If you think I'm going to let you into my house when you – you have habits like these, you're wrong. I'm not. I'm just gonna…" he went for the door, and threw Carly a weird look, "I'll just go."

"But Granddad!" Carly said, as she pretended to make him change his mind. She knew the real Carly would have done so, if she happened to be in this situation. "I'm sorry, I just… I love Sam." She said, and reached an arm around, putting it around Sam, who flashed him a huge, toothy smile.

"And I love Carly." She declared.

"I can't be a part of this…" Carly's grandfather mumbled, and shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe his granddaughter. It was too weird for him, "At least not right now… Maybe in some time. But not _now_."

"I'm sorry Granddad." Carly said, and gave him a sad look. She really was sorry. She didn't want to disappoint him, but it was something she had to do, "But this is who I am. I can't change for you."

He offered her a nervous smile, "It's okay, Carly. I understand that. I'll see you soon, okay?" he turned to Spencer, "And you too, Spencer. I hope you can take care of… her." he gave them all a slight nod before he left the apartment, closing the door behind him.

The three waited until they were sure he was out of earshot, before they broke into a cheer. Carly jumped onto Sam, hugging her close; this had gone better than she expected. Sam couldn't keep that grin off her face, and Freddie was laughing of joy too. It had been perfect; they convinced him.

"Now," Spencer said, as he tried to sound serious, which really didn't work for him, "does someone want to tell me what's going on here?"

"Nothing, Spence." Carly said, and moved to give him a sideways hug, "It's doesn't matter. Everything's okay."

Spencer seemed to think about it for a few seconds, but then he shrugged slightly and made his way towards the kitchen. It seemed like he didn't really mind whatever it was; he was probably just happy that Carly got to stay. Freddie was happy too and he gave Carly a small hug, and then shook Sam's hand.

"Congratulations." He stiffly told her.

Sam could do nothing but smile. Freddie could feel somewhat of a mushy moment coming up, so he left for the kitchen too, and the two girls jumped in joy again. Carly hugged Sam tightly, as she buried her face in the dirty blonde mane and took in Sam's scent.

And for a moment, she felt her heart stop, as Sam kissed her lightly on the cheek. Something in their friendship had changed within the last hour. Something was different. Carly was feeling different when she pulled back and locked eyes with a smiling Sam. She suddenly noticed how Sam's eyes lit up and how her lips pouted slightly when she smiled at her. She had a feeling that things would never be the same between her and Sam again; she could just feel it.

She just couldn't figure out if she liked that or not.

* * *

_Hey guys, thanks for reading! _

_I hope you enjoyed this. I don't know if I got the characters right at all (this is my first iCarly fic, and I haven't seen that many episodes of the show – just around five or something), but I do like to think I got them close enough. Please leave me a review and tell me your thoughts. _

_**Disclaimer; **__I do not own iCarly. _


	2. Part Two

**iWanna Kiss Carly **

**Part Two**

When she thought about it (which she often did), she always got all hot and bothered. Time had passed since Sam kissed her like the good friend that she is, but Carly still found herself daydreaming about the kiss. She would even daydream about it in class, which was a huge, since normally she liked to take her studies seriously. Of course she wasn't a dork like Freddie, but it didn't hurt to get good grades.

She remembered the feeling of Sam's lips pressed against her own like it was just yesterday it happened. She remembered how they brushed hers so tenderly and no boy she had kissed since then had ever topped that. She remembered how Sam had been closer to her like never before and how it had made her feel to be intimate with the girl she loved so much. She often thought about this when she couldn't sleep at night and she laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Of course it didn't help her get to sleep, but it was much more fun to think of Sam and drown in the sensations it left behind.

What she thought of most of though, was how she felt back then. She remembered thinking, right after her grandfather left and Sam had given her cheek a kiss, that things would never be the same between them again. If she had told anyone they might have laughed it off and called her a drama queen, but Carly really felt like it hadn't gone back to the way things were. Her and Sam were different. Of course it wasn't different anymore because it had been this way for more than two years now, and she couldn't tell how it had been before. This was just the way things were, but Carly swore she would never really get used to the awkwardness that came when she hugged the other girl.

iCarly was long over, and the last episode had been rather sad, but they also felt like it was time to move on, and they had done so pretty quickly. A lot of stuff had changed, Freddie had gotten himself an actually (this Sam never got over) pretty and cool girlfriend, while Sam had been more alone and just played sports and goofed off. Carly herself had excepted a date offer from time to time but she never really liked any of the guys who took her out. She knew why, and she blamed Sam and her pouty lips.

"Hey, Tasha is having that party tomorrow night." Sam said, as she looked up at Carly from the lunch she was pretty much inhaling, "You do wanna go, right?"

Carly shrugged slightly. It would probably be pretty fun to go, but if they didn't go, it'd just be her and Sam hanging out and she always liked that more than anything. But she could tell that Sam really wanted to go, and that girl was a wild child, so who was she to say no? It'd be cool to go anyway, she could wear that new skirt she bought last week, "Sure, it'll be fun." She replied and nodded her head lamely.

"Yes, that's go great!" Sam excitingly said and dropped her sandwich to her plate for a second, "You can come pick me up, right? I don't wanna walk."

"Sure." Carly said and smiled warmly at her best friend, because she couldn't help. She loved Sam so incredibly much; all the little things she did and said – Carly couldn't get enough of them. It was amazing that someone could care for someone else so much. Carly had only hoped since she was a little girl that this would happen to her. That it happened with Sam was just an added bonus since the other girl loved her too (maybe not in the way Carly hoped for, but it was still something). "I'll pick you up, Sam."

Sam's smile grew huge and she bent her head to consume more of her sandwich. Carly's eyes fell to her own salad but she wasn't that hungry. She had pretty much just been digging her fork into it since lunch started. Freddie wasn't even with them today, he was sitting with Tasha. But that was understandable. They _were _going out, weren't they?

Carly pushed her plate away and rested her elbows on the table. She wasn't going to get anything eaten, she knew that. She couldn't eat on days like these. Not when Sam was looking extra gorgeous with long, blonde hair flowing so nicely.

Sam's eyes met her before she motioned for Carly's plate, "You not gonna eat that?"

**--**

Carly felt really pretty this evening. She knew she mostly looked good because she cared about her appearance, but this night she knew she was looking extra fine. A few guys had glanced very obviously at her and she felt flattered even if she would rather like it was Sam. Speaking of who… Well, she was wearing her usual attire, but Carly found her gorgeous.

"Oh look at Cathleen, she is looking fine tonight!" Sam said as she grabbed Carly's arm tight. Carly's eyes feel on Cathleen who was dancing with a guy across the room; she wore pretty much nothing and she had more cleavage than anyone Carly knew. She did admit that it was hot, even if she'd much rather prefer Sam, who smelled liked peaches and chocolate.

Sam then let her hand slide down Carly's arm until their fingers intertwined and she squeezed Carly's tingly hand tight, "Do you want something to drink?"

Carly could barely respond. She felt her throat tighten and she thanked Tasha mentally for turning the lights so low so Sam didn't see the Goosebumps that rose up and down her uncovered arms. "Yea-yeah…" she managed to get out of her dry mouth. She really hoped that this drink – whatever Sam might get them – would help her with that problem, "I'm just gonna run to the bathroom and meet you at the couch, okay?"

Sam smiled warmly and let her hand go, "Fine, I'll save you a seat." She told Carly, before she turned around and went to find those drinks; Carly couldn't help but watch her walk away. Her hips swayed softly as she walked, and Carly had to admit that Sam had a good butt in the pants she wore that day.

She really needed the bathroom. She could feel her face was hot and she needed time to think. Away from the music, the techno blasting through the speakers and the Vanessa Hudgens clones jamming on the dance floor. She turned around abruptly and almost collided with Freddie, who for once wasn't attached to Tasha.

"Hey Carly, we're so glad you and Sam made it!" he replied, and she thought about the way he referred to him and Tasha as 'we' because they were a couple and that was normal, and then she thought about how everyone referred to her and Sam as 'you and Sam' or 'Sam and Carly' or 'you and Carly', and that it was weird since they weren't a couple and they shouldn't be attached by the hips, even if they pretty much were.

She nodded softly and brushed a loose curl away from her face, "Yeah, Sam's in there somewhere, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Well hurry up!" Freddie said and gave her a sideways hug, it felt good to know that he was over his crush on her and had moved on, and that there was nothing awkward between them like that, "A few of us are gonna go play Spin the Bottle, you don't want to miss out on all the cute guys you can kiss!"

He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and Carly couldn't help but laugh because falling for Tasha had really changed him in so many ways, "I'll be right there." She chuckled and pulled away from him to go to the bathroom. She had been in Tasha's house enough times to know exactly the way and she was happy to see that it was free right that moment. There weren't too many people at this party, but it wasn't a small gathering either. She slipped right in and locked the door behind her, before she went to the sink and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

She had grown a lot since Sam kissed her. Her appearance had changed and she thankfully looked more mature now, since that was what getting older did to you. It wasn't only Sam who had gotten more womanly curves. Carly had watched her body change and in wonderment went through everything that happened to her. It was weird to know that everyone went through that and that she had went through these changes along with her inner changes these two last years.

What struck her the most though were the inner changes. She couldn't believe how her feelings for Sam could change with just one kiss. It wasn't supposed to change a thing. It was supposed to be a friend helping a friend, and yet it changed everything for her. It changed the way she viewed Sam and the way she viewed herself. She was pretty sure that she was a lesbian, but hadn't Sam kissed her back then, she might not even have known yet. She might have been one of those people who found out when they were fifty and married with kids. It would have sucked, so in a way she owed that to Sam as well.

What she hated though, was that it apparently hadn't changed Sam one bit. She was still the girl she always had been. Of course she had gotten older, but things were the same with her. She was still silly and ditzy and she still ate a lot of weird things. She was basically just… _Sam_.

Carly sighed to herself and stared herself in the eye through the mirror, "But that's what you love about her, isn't it?" she whispered and reached for a piece of toilet paper so she could touch up her makeup. She almost jumped out of her skirt though, when someone banged loudly on the door.

"Hurry up in there! I really have to go!"

Carly glared at the door, before replying, "Just a sec!" she hollered as she turned back to the mirror, very annoyed. She quickly made sure that everything looked good before she threw the paper in the trash and unlocked the door. Walking out she glared the boy who really had to pee down, and waltzed into the living room to locate Sam and the others. It wasn't that hard because in one corner of the living room, a small circle was gathered. The people who weren't playing would most likely be watching so they didn't miss out on anything. She realized that Sam had forgotten all about drinks, but she'd just have to live.

"Carly!" Tasha exclaimed and patted the seat next to her on the carpeted floor, "I saved a seat for you!"

She smiled so happily that Carly couldn't help but give her one back. She hurried across the floor and took a seat next to Tasha, as she scanned the faces in the circle. She knew all of them so at least she wouldn't be kissing some stranger. Sam smiled warmly to her from across the circle. To her right there was seven people between them and to her left there was eight. She sat almost across from her.

"I think everyone knows the game," Tasha begun as she placed a bottle in the middle, ready to be spun, "but I'm just gonna go over the rules real quick." She sat back in her seat and pushed her long hair behind her shoulder, "If I spin the bottle and it, for example, lands on Freddie, then I have to kiss Freddie." She winked warmly at him, and he smiled hugely, much to the amusement of everyone else, "There's no exception. Boys kiss boys and girls kiss girls. That's _it_."

A few people made disgusted faces, but no one left because there was also a huge chance that they would be kissing someone they wanted to kiss. Most people were willing to take the risk. Carly just gazed lovingly at Sam as she focused on something else; she really wanted to feel Sam's lips on hers again, and she could only hope that when one of them spun the bottle, it'd land on the other.

Tasha then turned to Carly with a warm smile, "Do you wanna spin the bottle first, Carly?"

Carly looked at her with wide eyes. She knew she would most likely have to kiss someone in the game, but she hadn't expected it to be so soon. She swallowed loudly and laughed nervously, "Ah Tasha… I hardly think anyone would wanna kiss me. Why don't Freddie just start?"

Freddie shook his head at her, "What are you talking about, Carls? Of course someone's gonna wanna kiss you."

A guy named David broke in, "Yeah, I'd like to kiss you, Carly."

Carly felt herself hold back a cringe, but before she knew it, a chorus of people said that they wanted to kiss her. She couldn't help but blush slightly, but it was the last one that did it. Sam's high yell broke through the thick fog of voices;

"Hell, _I_ wanna kiss Carly!"

Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Sam with questions in their eyes. Carly's face grew extremely hot like this and her gaze fell to the floor as she tried to escape.

"Right? Remember Carls?" Sam continued, and Carly looked up to find the blonde girl looking at her with complete adoration, "I gotta admit that that was an awesome plan. And it was even made of _Fred-wick_."

Freddie leaned slightly forward and hit Sam harshly on the thigh because he knew she could take it, "Hey! That plan was awesome. Carly stayed, didn't she?"

"Yeah, real good, _nerd_." Sam said, her voice thick with sarcasm, "Who did all the hard work?"

Carly's eyes fell on Sam, who was getting slightly bothered, before they moved to Freddie who easily got worked up too (especially when it was an argument with Sam, which often happened), and then to the rest of the people in the circle, who all looked on with questionable eyes. They probably wanted to find out what they had missed between the three inseparable like some people had named them once-upon-a-time.

Tasha's voice cut Freddie off before he shot something back, "Hey, what's going on now? Did I miss something?"

"_Nothing_." Carly quickly said, emphasizing the 'nothing' real hard, because she didn't want anyone else to know about this. She just wanted to get done with this game. She couldn't back out of it now. She wanted to spin that bottle and then leave the circle, leave the party and go to bed. She _really_ needed her bed. "Can't I just spin the damn bottle?"

Tasha seemed to read that this might be something private so she nodded to Carly, who smiled warmly at her. As she reached forward to touch the bottle, she caught sight of Sam's eyes who were filled with hurt, but Carly couldn't by any means figure out why. Had she said something? She hadn't done anything, nothing. The only thing she had done was stopping a conversation that wouldn't have ended well. She let her gaze move from Sam and to the bottle, before she swallowed harshly and spun it.

Sitting back in her place, her eyes didn't leave the bottle; it spun around and around, and she just begged that it would land on someone who had said that they did want to kiss her, otherwise it would be pretty embarrassing for the both of them. The bottle slowed down more and more and Carly could see that it was about to happen as it almost stopped. She held her breath when the bottle came to a real stop and her eyes raised up to see who was the one…

Her breath caught in her throat when her eyes met Sam's and a chorus of 'whooo's came from the others and the onlookers. Carly could feel her throat tighten when Sam shot her a sideways grin. It would be just like back then, Carly knew that. She had dreamt of another kiss with Sam for so long now, but she had never imagined she would get the chance. In her wildest dreams she had pictured herself telling Sam about her feelings, and Sam feeling the same, and them sharing that kiss she wanted. But she had never thought that it would be like this.

"Come oooon, girls." Freddie chanted from her left and she shot him a saying glare before she leaned slightly forward, as Sam did the same. As the other girl got closer and closer, Carly's heart beat faster and faster. Sam's long hair fell down and hit the floor and her blouse hung loosely from her body, which caused Carly to have nice look into it, getting a good look at Sam's light blue bra. Before she knew it, their lips met in a kiss, and while they could have stopped after only on peck, Sam's hand found it's way onto Carly's shoulder, as she supported both their weights by the other arm.

Carly couldn't control anything. Her emotions went wild inside of her when their tongues wrestled and Sam was all around her. Her smell lingered everywhere and all her senses were focused on Sam. She could feel pressure at a lower part in her body and it tingled all over her as her arms went slowly up Sam's side. She didn't care that there was several people there and that all eyes were focused on them. This was probably all she would ever get, so she had to make the best of that.

As they pulled back, Sam was all smiles and Carly knew she grinned goofily too. This had just saved her entire evening and the next many sleepless nights. She sat down on her place and glanced quickly at Tasha who had a stunned look across her face.

"So," Sam said from across the circle. She was slightly breathless, but she was grinning, "how's that for a show, boys?"

Carly couldn't help it, but her heart broke a little. She should have known that it meant nothing to Sam, but it still hurt to hear her say something like that. She knew that Sam only tried to be one of the guys, she had thrived for that since she was a kid; always been more boyish than girlish, and it had always been okay. But this was all fun for her. It was what she did, it was _Sam_. But this time Carly didn't love her for it.

"That's my best friends, guys." Freddie bragged too, and Carly gave him a death-glare, before she stood up, startling everyone in the circle. They looked at her questionably, and she gave Tasha an 'I'm sorry'-look.

"I don't feel too good." She explained and wrapped her arms around herself, "I'm just gonna go home." She left the circle quickly and went for the hallway to get her jacket and to get out of there. For once she didn't care about Sam and how she got home. For all she cared, she could walk all the way, it wouldn't matter to her.

She went through the mess of coats and jackets on the stairwell and found her own pretty quick. Checking to see if her keys were still in there, she left the house, not bothering that someone was calling her name behind her. She hurried down the stairs and into the cold night air, breathing everything in. It was only around twelve o'clock, but she felt tired like never before.

The door to the house opened behind her and she turned around and wasn't too surprised to find Sam standing there, looking like a big question mark.

"You okay?" the other girl asked and softly took a step closer as if she was afraid what would happen if she got too close.

Carly got her jacket on with a slight nod, "Yeah." She said, her voice was low and she knew she didn't sound like her; she didn't _feel_ like her, "I just felt suffocated in there, no worries, just go back and enjoy yourself."

Sam looked happier now that she knew it was alright, "So we're good, right?" she asked her and stuffed her hands as deeply into her pockets as she could.

Carly nodded softly. Even if she was mad at Sam right now, she didn't want to lose their friendship. She had gotten over one kiss – she could get over another one, too. "Yeah. We're good, Sam."

"Honestly," Sam quickly added, her voice quick and raw with emotion, "I wouldn't have brought it up had I known you were still hurt by it." She paused, before adding, probably mostly to herself, "But of course, your grandfather tried to take you away. You must still hate him."

Carly was glad to know that Sam thought that that was the problem. That she didn't connect the two kisses and figured that maybe Carly was upset because of that. Sam could be a little slow at times but it worked out nicely right now, "Yeah, Sam," she said, and let her voice fill with love for the other girl, as her anger washed away because she was too cute to resist, "that's why. I'm still hurt."

Sam took a few steps closer, so they were side by side as they walked down the pavement to get to Carly's car, "That's good." She chuckled, "Because for a moment I thought it might be me, and that really freaked me out."

Carly did her best to laugh as she approached her car and locked the door open, "No worries, Sam." She replied and opened the door to get it, "Say bye to Freddie for me, will ya'?"

"What are you talking about, girl?" Sam asked as she opened the passenger seat's door with a huge smile, "You're still taking me home."

Carly chuckled softly to herself as both girls got into the car.

She didn't know what it was with Sam, but that girl really did something to her. She would probably never have the courage to tell her how she made her heart beat faster and to explain to her what she did to her. But it was okay. It felt nice to know that even if they were best friends, Sam did still want to kiss her when playing Spin the Bottle.

* * *

_So yeah. I finally added another part to this. I told you I'd probably get to it someday, right? Rofl. I know it took me forever, and I'm sorry about that. I have another part planned to end this little thing, and I hope it won't take me too long to write it. But I can't promise anything, so I hope that that's okay?_

_Thank you so much for the reviews for the first part, btw. I really loved hearing from you. _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own iCarly. _


	3. Part Three

**iWanna Kiss Carly**

**Part Three **

Carly couldn't explain how it could possibly be, but when she made out with her latest fling (as well as all the flings she had had in the past two years), she always found herself thinking of Sam.

The blonde girl sort of just… _popped_ into her head. It was like out of nowhere. She could be kissing Tom or Trey or Angus or Bob or anyone else and suddenly, oh so surprisingly, Sam would be inside her head, inside her brain, and she couldn't shake the picture off. She would remember exactly how Sam looked four years ago when she kissed her for the very first time, and then she'd get lost in the smell of Sam that evening at Tasha's when they were sixteen and Sam had kissed her again in front of a bunch of horny guys.

Carly knew it was bad – it was very, very bad, in fact. That she hadn't been able to have a serious relationship herself, that she lost her virginity to someone in the back of a van, and was just generally screwed up because of her best friend, was her own problem. She could deal with that, and no one would have to know if she thought of the guy she was with, or if she pictured Sam in her head. The bad thing was the she shouldn't think of Sam. The other girl had been seeing the same person for almost six months now, and Carly was pretty sure that Sam was all about that.

It only hurt Carly to know that it was a girl named Jennifer and that Sam cared about her a lot. It also killed Carly to realize that Sam was gay and had she told her how she felt about their kisses, she could have been Sam's current girlfriend and Jennifer would be out of the picture.

It just bothered her that she had been there all along. She had been available, she was a good kisser, and she wasn't completely hideous, and yet Sam went and found someone else. Carly wasn't exactly sure if dating a girl was another one of Sam's rebelling ideas, or if it was just to show the gang of guys she hung out with that she could get any girl like they claimed they could, but either way she was just mad at Sam for not picking her to do those things. Even if it was just for play and all fun… she would have felt better being the chosen one, not just the best friend.

But Sam hadn't chosen her and therefore Carly had occupied herself with countless of guys just to ease the pain. School was still the most important thing to her, and she hung out with Sam a lot too (even if it bothered her that Jennifer was practically sowed to Sam's hip), and they still had fun. It was awhile since they had had one of the sleepovers that used to be so regular, but Carly was happy that this weekend she would get Sam all to herself during one of those because Jennifer was going out of town for a wedding, and Sam would be all hers.

She still hung out with Freddie too, even if he was as busy as ever with Tasha. Carly knew it was early to say these things, but she seriously believed that those two would get married someday. They were perfect for each other and Tasha was such a cool person. They even knew about her feelings for Sam too, and Tasha totally supported her healing process of dating many guys – she found half of them for her and Carly really appreciated that. Freddie didn't exactly believe that it was such a good idea with all those guys, but he was too afraid to say anything since it was two against one.

She had told them a long time ago. It was a couple of months after the party at Tasha's where Sam had kissed her again. Sam had been out with that Cathleen girl she saw there (back then Carly hadn't realized that Sam's comment about her fineness was because she secretly wanted a date with the girl; she just thought they both liked to play ball or something), and Tasha and Freddie had popped in unexpectedly.

Carly had been doing homework that Friday night (yes, she did realize how pathetic that sounded, but what else could she do?), and they had tried to get her to tell them what was wrong. They said that they had both realized how sad she had been lately and as they were both her friends, why couldn't she just tell them?

Carly had thrown caution through the wind and told them about her feelings for Sam. Freddie had been very shocked at first, not believing that she swung that way, but Tasha had taken it all standing up; she had said that Sam probably was gay too since she was out with Cathleen and that they should set Carly up with another girl to get her mind off of things.

The comment about Cathleen had surprised Carly at first, but then she had shaken it off and said that if they had to set her up with anyone, it had to be a boy since she didn't want to come out unless it be with Sam, since she was the person she liked. They had both been really understanding and had listened to her all evening as she babbled about everything, and when she woke up the next morning, they had tugged her beneath her covers and left a note that told her she had a date already that evening.

And so that was the start of the life Carly still led, and quite frankly, she was getting pretty frustrated by it. It had been two years since that happened, she was eighteen now, and she really wanted to be who she is. She knew she was a lesbian since she wasn't attracted to one of those guys she was with. But it wasn't just about coming out, it was about being with Sam that mattered.

It was Sam, had always been Sam, and would probably always _be_ Sam.

It knocked on the door and Carly got up from the couch to open it. She could already tell who it was before she opened the door, so it was no surprise for her to see Tasha and Freddie out there, big smiles on their faces.

"We have a bone to pick with you." Freddie said and brushed right past her, Tasha's hand in his own.

As Carly closed the door, she had to admit that she admired Tasha for dating a guy who said 'we have a bone to pick with you'. It was rather frisky of her to take the chance, but then again… Freddie was a wonderful guy and he really did worship the dirt beneath her feet. "What is it?" Carly asked as she took a seat on the coffee table, to look at the lovebirds on the couch.

"We heard from Sam that you guys are having a sleepover tomorrow!" Tasha excitingly said; her brown eyes were lit up in joy and Carly smiled to herself.

Freddie supplied, "That is really great, Carly, and we have the most awesome idea as to what you do."

Carly was now interested. What did those two sneaky people have planned? She was amazed that they were on her side. Very early she had learned, that according to them, if Sam had to be gay, the person she should be so with was Carly. And Carly really appreciated their support; it was amazing to have friends like that. And they were Sam's friends too, and yet they hadn't spilled the beans.

She shot them a questionable look, "What exactly did you have in mind?" she asked them. One could never know with those two. They cooked up the weirdest ideas together (and that was another reason why they were the perfect match).

"_You_ have to look totally amazing." Tasha explained and freed her hand from Freddie's so she could use it to gesture with instead, "You have to sweep her off her feet, have to beat Jennifer a million times. We'll show her what she's missing."

Freddie nodded frantically next to her and Carly gave them a sceptical look, "It doesn't matter how I look." She said, and shrugged lightly, "Sam and I have been friends forever, she won't look at me like that."

"Oh please!" Freddie snapped as he placed a hand on her knee, "She will. Guys do that too. And since Sam's gay, I know she ain't looking at me. She's staring at you…" and with an afterthought he added, "…_and_ Tasha sometimes too, but that doesn't matter."

Tasha gave him a funny look before she turned back to Carly, "Truth it, Carls, she is into girls, therefore she naturally will look at you that way for just a second. And during that second you'll have to show her just how hot you are." The other girl leaned back in the couch and crossed her arms across her chest, "And then of course…" she added, with a lick of her lips, "Freddie and I talked about it, and we've decided that it might just be about time you told her."

Carly felt her mouth hang open. Those words did not just come out of her mouth! There was no way she could be serious! What the hell did she think of her? She couldn't just go around and parade her feelings on her sleeve. Sam had a girlfriend whom, apparently, she cared for very much, and Carly hadn't even come out yet. She'd never even been on a date with a girl and she wasn't about to ruin the friendship she had with Sam; it was too precious to break.

"Carly?" Freddie questioned and leaned in closer, slowly sticking his nose close up to her face, so he could study her eyes for some reaction, "Carly, would you please say something?"

Carly snapped out of it and stood up. She went around the couch and started phasing back and forth on the floor in front of the stairs, "No, no!" she said, furiously shaking her head, "That's not gonna happen, guys. I won't risk my friendship with Sam that way! I can't _tell her_."

"But that's the point, Carly!" Tasha objected and stood up from the couch. She looked at her friend with huge eyes, "You can! And you _should_! This is your life, okay? And you have to be true to yourself."

"She's right Carly." Freddie added, as the only person still sitting down, "We've watched you mope around for two years now. You better get it over with. If she turns you down, then you will know that nothing could have been. If she doesn't, then you'll be happier than ever."

Carly stopped and turned to look at both of them. They didn't get what a huge risk this was for her, did they? She couldn't just lose Sam if she turned her down, it wasn't an option, "And what if she doesn't like me, huh? What if she doesn't and then our friendships is ruined because of awkwardness?" she asked them, her voice sharp and edgy.

Tasha sighed, "If she can't work past this, then the friendship isn't real."

"And if she does work past this," Freddie continued as he stood up and smiled warmly at Carly, "then you'll be as strong as ever."

Carly watched the two of them as they stood there, close together and gave her advice. Maybe they were right. Maybe she should listen to them and listen to her heart? She had wanted Sam for so many years now and what if she never took the risk? She couldn't live like this forever. She had to know, she had to… she had to take the risk and find out if it could be something amazing.

She was going to do it. She was going to tell Sam.

--

Carly couldn't believe what an awesome evening it had been so far. Her and Sam hadn't been together for so long and they both had bunches of gossip to tell to the other. It was fun, it was relaxing and it was so… familiar. Carly could tell Tasha and Freddie just about everything too, but it was never quite the same. She was never relaxed with any of her dates, and even if she was relaxed with the lovebirds, it'd never be as comfortable with them as it was with Sam. There was just something so great about Sam that way, and Carly had always loved her for it, and savoured every bit of it.

And it was great to have it for one evening. Even if they weren't together a lot, they tuned right in on each other and were buddies like they always had been – even if Carly wanted more, and Sam had totally checked her out when she first stepped through the door.

It had only lasted probably a nanosecond, but Carly had seen those eyes before; Sam sent them to Jennifer probably a thousandth times a day, and she felt so amazing to have received them, even if it was only for a short while. It just made her happy, and she still lived high on that joy, even if five hours had passed and it was around eleven now.

Sam was inhaling a bag of potato chips as she tried to tell Carly about this crazy stunt she pulled in detention last Monday. It had involved a week old sandwich and two tables turned over, and quite frankly… Carly was scared to know more. Plus, she really didn't want to talk about detention. She was determined to tell Sam all about her feelings, so she had to direct the subject into that area. She just wasn't quite sure how to.

Luckily for her, Sam decided to shut up that moment and she leaned back in her seat on Carly's bed and stared questionably at her best friend, "So?" the blonde girl questioned, and Carly smiled because her quietness had lasted for only a second, "What's new in your life, Carly Shay? Any hot guys I should know about?"

Carly didn't know how to answer that. There were plenty of hot guys (apparently they had a liking to her), but she wouldn't exactly tell Sam about it since it didn't mean anything. She didn't want to appear like such a girl who slept with anyone – not in front of Sam, not when she wanted _her_. Carly just shrugged then, "Not really, no." she said, "I mostly hang out with Tasha and Freddie."

"Oh yeah, the dweeb and his woman." Sam said with a sly smile, "Well, at least they're happy."

Sam's voice suddenly got so weird and Carly didn't know how to feel about that. She had been happy just a second ago, and now she was all sad to even look at. It was so wrong. Sam didn't get sad, she was always happy! She just stared at her fingers now, as one of them brushed across the scratchy bag, which, by the way, made a horrible sound.

Carly reached a hand out and placed it on top of Sam's, to make it stop, "What just happened?" she asked. This confused her, and now she had to know what was up.

Sam looked up at her again, and something different was in her eyes. They were full of hope and feelings and something else all mixed up. Carly felt her breath hitch, and Sam slowly said, "Carly… I've gotta ask you something."

Carly could feel a slight hint of hope well up in her. This wasn't the usual Sam; it was a different Sam. And it sounded so serious. Maybe… maybe Sam wanted to tell her that she liked her? Maybe Sam did!? Carly could already feel a smile coming on as she said, "Yeah?"

Sam opened her mouth and was about to say something, and Carly's smile grew bigger. But then Sam closed her mouth again and disappointment washed over the other girl. "Nah," Sam said, and stared into the floor, "nothing anyway."

Carly moved her hand to Sam's knee, savouring the feeling of touching the other girl like that. It was so weird; her fingers were tingly and she had never experienced this before; not the throbbing in her lower region. It had never been like that with guys, and now she was only touching Sam's skin – she'd always known that they weren't her, but this was wicked. "No Sam," she said, voice deep and determined, "tell me."

Sam swallowed loudly and arched an eyebrow, "It's just… It's just…" she begun, and Carly knew that whatever would come out of Sam's mouth now; it wouldn't be the truth. She knew Sam well enough to tell a lie from a truth, "Don't you think it's weird how long Freddie has been with Tasha? He's the dork, it should have been one of us to date someone for so long."

Carly sighed lowly in disappointment. It was a bad cover, she could easily hear that. She knew Sam after all, but she didn't bother to comment on it. She just shrugged and answered her instead, "Nah, not really. I think they really love each other." She said and moved her hand away from Sam, the tingly feeling immediately stopping, "Besides…" she added, with a lick on her dry lips, "Don't you have Jennifer still?"

Sam twitched her mouth, "Yeah…" she whispered and got a weird smile on her face, "yeah, I do."

And Carly was almost sure that this was a lie too.

"Sam!" Carly then said, as she decided that now was the time; she had to know whether or not Sam could possibly like her too. It didn't mean anything that she had a girlfriend (or not?), she just had to know whether or not she was wasting her time, "I really have to know this…" she finished.

Sam's head pecked up, "What?"

Carly swallowed loudly and her heart started thumping wildly inside her chest. But it was now, now or never, "Do you…" she stared at the floor in embarrassment, but then looked up again, getting herself together, "Do you ever think about the two kissed we've shared?" she said. Her voice was loud and clear, and no one would ever doubt what she had just said; it wasn't rushed or anything. It was clear what she meant.

Sam's face went up in confusion for a second and her eyes went wide. Her lips were pouty and her hair fell across her shoulders lightly. She didn't look too happy, and Carly knew that couldn't be good. Sam swallowed loudly enough for Carly to hear, and opened her mouth to say something. But yet again, no words came out.

"Forget it." Carly then hastily hissed, "Just forget it, forget I asked you that, Sam. It doesn't matter."

She had gotten her answer without actually getting her answer, but it was good enough for her. Sam looked way too confused to even remember that they had kissed. Everything went so quickly for the other girl, it had probably left her memory a long time ago. And Carly was glad that she hadn't exactly admitted up to anything herself; she had only asked, not told. It was okay; their friendship wouldn't have any permanent damage.

Sam then placed a hand on Carly's bare shoulder and she paused completely, not moving an inch, "It does." Sam whispered, "It matters Carly, it's important." She said. Her voice was firm and it was so unlike Sam. Carly had to admit though, she rather liked a serious side of her best friend.

Carly swallowed a lump in her throat and turned her head to the side to look at Sam, only to find her face inches from hers, "How so?" she got out, having a hard time with talking. Sam was so close and she could smell her scent; it was amazing.

"Because," Sam said, her eyebrows arched slightly together as she spoke, a hand still on Carly's shoulder, "because I do." She said, and for a minute Carly was confused about what she did, but when she remember her previous question, a slight smile came upon her face, "I do Carly, I all the time. I think about it _all_ the time…" she shook her head softly, "And every time I see you… I just keep thinking," she swallowed again and locked eyes with Carly, "_I wanna kiss Carly_."

Carly swore her heart swelled up to double size right that moment. She didn't smile, she didn't move. She just stared right into Sam's amazing eyes, "Then why don't you?" she just said, and before she knew what had happened, Sam's lips were on hers for the third time in her life, and never had it felt as amazing as this.

This wasn't just a peck for show; this was for real. There was emotions and love, and Carly kissed back with eager. They had both gotten better and more experienced and Carly swore she could spend the rest of her life doing this with Sam. She had never felt anything like it. Her lips were so soft and pouty and her tongue gently caressed hers; it didn't push it around. Her hand slid from her arm to softly rest against her thigh; she wasn't groped like usual and she swore that this wouldn't be a one time thing – it was _too good_ to be a one time thing.

But as she pulled back to get some air, the first person that entered her mind wasn't Sam; it was Jennifer. And this might be a dream come true for Carly, but she wouldn't want to cheat on another person in the process; for someone to get so hurt. She pushed herself away from Sam, and leaned against the wall her bed was pushed up against; how could she get herself involved in this? "I can't…" she whispered, covering her eyes with her hands, "I can't Sam… You've… you've got…" she cut herself off and turned back to look at her friend, who stared down at her, lips brushed, "What about Jennifer?"

Sam got another sly smile on her face, "I'm not with Jen anymore. We broke up." she just said, and Carly felt herself blink multiple times, "What?" Sam said, disbelief streaming through her eyes, "You didn't _know_? I told Tasha and Freddie like… three days ago."

And then Carly felt herself smile; if Freddie and Tasha had known, they had pushed her to tell Sam just because of that. Those two… she didn't know if she should be mad at them or thank them now. Their plan hadn't exactly worked, even if it kind of had. "Really?" Carly just questioned.

"Oh yeah," Sam said, and leaned back to sit next to her friend, "I thought they might have told you. I was going to myself today, but ah… I sort of didn't know how to, and then of course…" she stopped slightly before she finished, "I was going to tell you that I think I might have been in love with you since I kissed you the very first time. I just… I chickened out there."

Carly let her head fall slightly to the side to rest on Sam's shoulder, "There's nothing to be scared of." She whispered, her voice full of love and adoration, because she swore she had never been this happy; they still had a lot to talk about and sort out, but as things looked right now, Sam liked her too, and they were both single, and therefore they technically could go out, "I've liked you too since back then as well…"

Sam chuckled slightly, "Well then!" she said, "I think it's safe to say that I'm taking you out on a date, Carly Shay…" she whispered and moved away from the wall, to look Carly directly in the eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Carly questioned, as she moved slightly closer to Sam, "I think that could be arranged.

And as they had their fourth kiss (the first in a gazillion to come), Carly couldn't help but think that hadn't it been for her grandfather who wanted to kidnap her and take her to Yakima, then she wouldn't have had Sam right now. If Freddie hadn't come up with his stupid plan… well, she wouldn't have had Sam right now. And if Tasha and Freddie hadn't pushed her... she _wouldn't_ have had Sam. She really had to call and thank them all later for getting her Sam.

But right now… she just wanted to kiss her.

Sam.

* * *

_Thank you all for the kind reviews. And thank you for reading. I hope you liked the third and last part in this. I know it took me some time between each post, but I figured it would be okay, since it sort of could've been three one-shots in stead. Thank you again, _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own iCarly. _


End file.
